You'll be the succubus now
by ms.mystic
Summary: "There's a huge difference between sex and making love, Lauren...Sex is just pleasing your physical needs and making love is pleasing your soul,it's to love and be loved with every single touch and every single move ...And you're the only one that makes me feel that way Lauren,the only one..."-Bo Dennis (Doccubus story)
1. You'll be a succubus now

„I said let her go!"-Bo was looking furious at Isaac. She was full of desire to kick his ass and hold Lauren in her arms, but If she even tried to make one single move without a doubt that sick man would have pulled the trigger and killed the love of her life.

"You are such a fool succubus,do you really think that your words actually mean something to me?"-Isaac was laughing like some kind of witch and that made Bo want even more to kill him with her own hands.

"Believe me dude If I was you I would done wherever she wants..."-Kenzi had never seen her best friend so furious and we all know she has seen Bo kicking badasses more than anyone on this world.

"She's right Isaac believe me you don't want to mess with my girlfriend...So just let me go and everything will be fine."

"You better shut up silly bitch or I'll send you to the hell right now."

"Don't ever talk to her that way again!"-Bo angrily pulled down his gun with her leg,but before that Isaac pulled the trigger and Lauren's left arm suddenly was laced with blood.

"Noo!You son of the bitch!"-for second Bo's eyes turned blue and immediately grabbed the madman and pushed him to the wall. Her both hands were on Isaac's neck and he felt like he has no air anymore. Her eyes were full of hate and she was chocking him like it was the only think she ever wanted.

"Bo-Bo you're killing him..."-Kenzi was trying to stop Bo to make some kind of madness that she would regret it later.

"Are you listening to me Bo?!Let him go!He's not worth it!"-she repeated it again but it seems like her friend wasn't listening to her. Bo was losing control and Kenzi knew that the only one that actually Bo does listen was the doc,but she was unconscious now...That's it!The doc!Suddenly she knew what to do,she just had to remind Bo that Lauren is hurt and that is more important now.

"Bo,the doc is loosing blood...Let him go,Lauren needs you!"-those words were like a wake-up call to Bo and she suddenly let Isaac down and immediately held her lover in her arms.

"Kenzi she's dying!"-Bo was crying while she was trying to save Lauren,to save her own happiness.

"I'll call help!"-said Kenzi grapping her cell phone to call Dyson and some ambulance.

In the meantime Isaac took the chance that Bo was too busy saving her lover and ran away.

"No!It would be too late I have to do something!"-Bo's eyes immediately turned blue again and taking her own chi she gave it to Lauren.

"She is alive!She is alive!"-she was screaming like a crazy when her lover opened the eyes.

"What happened to me?!"-Lauren was confused it seemed like she didn't remember anything that has happened in the last one hour.

"You almost die baby...You almost die..."-Bo was still crying and holding her so strong that Lauren suddenly felt a huge pain in her left arm.

"My arm Bo...What happened to my arm?It hurts so much."

"Your friend Isaac doc,he shot you..."-said Kenzi with a little bit of irony in her voice.

"It's not time for that Kenzi,she's loosing blood..."-Bo was scared,for the first in her life Bo was so scared that she had no a idea what to do.

But,suddenly the door opened. It was Dyson and the ambulance.

"Where is he?!"-Dyson was looking into the room trying to find Isaac.

"I guess you'll have a lot of work this days D-man,he ran away."-answered Kenzi.

"She will be OK,right?!"-Bo was holding Lauren's hand while the people from the ambulance were checking her wound.

"Don't worry Miss,she'll be fine but of course it would take some time."-said one nurse.

"Oh that's not a problem,I'll take care of her..."-Bo's eyes were still full of tears. It was obvious that the thought of loosing her lover forever scared her to death.

"Don't worry Bo,I'm fine..."-said Lauren painful.

One day later Lauren was sleeping in Bo's bed.

"Every single time I see her sleeping it's like I'm falling in love with her all over again..."-Bo was staring at Lauren with eyes full of love.

"Oh come on, Bo-Bo, she was lying to you again,remember?!By the way,did you tell her that you already know about her "little" secret?"

Bo looked at Kenzi and then again at Lauren who was still sleeping.

"No Kenz,I can't talk to her about that right now,she is still weak."

"It seems like the weak here are you dude."-like always,on her own way Kenzi was trying to protect her best friend of not being hurt again,but it seems like it wasn't really working this time. For the first time in her life Bo was truly in love with someone,so she didn't actually care If at the end she's going to be hurt or not,she just wanted to be with her Lauren and nobody else.

"You're right Kenz,maybe I'm,but I really don't want to lose her...You know every time when I'm with her the whole world disappear,it's just her and me...Nothing else and nobody else."

"I know Bo-Bo,I know and that's what scares me,I just don't want anyone to hurt you,that's all."

"And I appreciate that Kenz,I really do,but Lauren loves me I know that."

"Talking about the doc...I guess we just woke-up her. Well,I'm leaving now,you both need to talk."-said Kenzi staring at Lauren while she was yawning and stretching. She took one look at Bo too and then she left the room.

"Hey sleepy...You already feel better?"-Bo was smiling when she saw Lauren waking-up.

"Yeah,I'm better...Thanks."-answered Lauren.

"You know that I'm not a cook master,but I just prepared something for you. I hope you'll like it,wait a minute."

"Bo,wait!Look I'm sure I will,but let the food for later,now I want to talk with you."

"Yeah,sure...Here I'm!"-it was unbelievable how Bo was turning into a teenager in love whenever she was with Lauren.

"Thanks...You know...I made a mistake,I never should left you and go with Isaac making any researches ...It's just not my destiny being without you Bo...I'm so sorry for the problems I made,I never wanted to...Just please forgive me..."

"It wasn't just your fault Lauren,it was my fault too. I was selfish,I forgot that you have needs too...And how could you know that Isaac actually wanted to destroy us...So don't worry about that. We're here now,together and that's what really matters. Forget about what happened in the past few days,let's just start again."-the succubus was playing softly with her girlfriends hair while Lauren was still laying on the bed.

"So everything is fine now right?"-asked she cheerily.

"Of course,but first I want to know about this."-Bo took the paper which was lying next to her bed and gave it to Lauren. It was the same papers that Isaac gave to Lauren and later found by Bo when she was looking like crazy for some trace in Lauren's apartment that could help to find her girlfriend while she was with Isaac.

"Oh..."-that was the only thing that Lauren said when she took a look at it.

"Oh?!That's the only thing you have to say?!"-Bo was almost angry.

"You were messing with my stuff?!"-suddenly Lauren got mad too.

"No!Yes!Nonono!"-Bo was confused so she doesn't even know what to answer to Lauren's question.

"Since when Bo?!"-Lauren knew her girlfriend very well,so she already knew that Bo did mess her stuff.

"Since you left...I was just looking for some trace that could help me to find you and I found this .Now tell me why didn't you tell me about you,about your real name?!"-now Bo was even more angry.

"I wanted to tell you,just not now...Truest me..."-Lauren suddenly calmed down. She knew Bo was right,she had right to be angry and mad and...even not talk to her ever again.

"Why?!Why you always hide your past Lauren... or Karen?When I was asking you about your family you never wanted to tell me nothing about them. Why?You don't trust me?It's about that?"

"Lauren,I'm Lauren now...Look Bo I can explain you just please calm down and sit next to me."

"Please..."-she repeated. Bo at first was looking at her angrily but then she calmed down and sit next to Lauren.

"Alright,I'm listening...But this time tell me everything,tell me all the truth."

"I don't really had a life before you Bo...I mean I did have but that's a part of my life which is totally bullshit and I want to forget it...That's why I never had a courage to talk to you about that,it still hurts like it was yesterday."

Bo suddenly changed her face,now she was gentle and kind like she was before they mentioned Lauren's secret.

"But you have to talk about that Lauren,it's the only way to erase the pain..."-she said.

"I know Bo,but...I can't..."-Lauren started to cry.

"Of course you can baby,you just need to be strong...Let's start right now,I promise I'll try to understand you about everything and I'll give you all my love and support."

This time Lauren didn't say anything,she just hugged Bo and started crying even louder.

"Hey...Let's be strong,ok?Remember I'm here with you,I always will..."-said Bo while she was holding her entire world in her own arms.

"My parents died in a car accident when my brother and I were 20 years old..."-finally Lauren took all the courage and started talking about her.

"You have a brother?"-asked Bo curiously.

"Yeah I do,his name is Leonardo...We're twins..."

Bo was surprised and she couldn't hide it .It was something that made her realize how much selfish she was,she never really insisted Lauren to tell her about her family or her friends,it was always about her in their relationship and that made her feel even worst.

"Wow,I never knew that...So what happened with him?Where is he now?"-her voice was shivering.

"I wish I knew that..."-Lauren started crying again and Bo regretted for asking about that immediately.

"Please,just don't cry...It hurts me too..."-she hold Lauren in her arms again.

"I'm fine,I'm fine."-said the doc and erased the tears with the sleeve of her blouse.

"As I said my parents died in a car accident when Leo and I were 20 years old. We were always stuck together,but after my parents died he started to change and there were days when he even didn't talk to first I thought that it was his way to deal the situation,but then he left. I was sleeping and when I woke-up he wasn't there anymore. He just left,without a word,without a letter,nothing...I was thinking that he just needs space and then he'll come back so I was waiting for him for weeks but he didn't so I decided to take the things in my own hands and started looking for him...But,suddenly one day one middle aged man appeared at my door. I don't know how but he knew that I was looking for my brother and he was offering me a help. At that time I was still on a college,studying a medicine so he offered me help in exchange to do some research for him. I was desperate to find Leo,so without thinking even for a second I accepted it..."-she sadly put her head down.

"So what happened?"-asked the succubus.

"So the time was passing by,but he couldn't find Leo or maybe he wasn't even looking for him...I finished the college,made the research but nothing...And then one day the police appeared on my door,the research I made actually was illegal...I was young and scared so I ran away. I was hiding for a couple of years and then I found Nadia. Interpol was already looking for me so I went illegal in Congo and she came with me .As I told you there after she fell in coma I met the Ash and in exchange to work for him he made me a new identity and promised me to help me find a cure for Nadia...The rest of the story you already know. "-for the first time in her life doctor Hotpants finally took the courage and told somebody the whole story of her life.

"Oh Lauren...Why you never told me about that,you thought that I won't love you anymore just because you're Karen and not Lauren or maybe just because Interpol is looking for you?"

"I wanted to tell you Bo,I just needed some time that's all. And by the way I'm Lauren and I always was...I mean I never liked the name Karen so since when I was a teenager I told my friends to call me Lauren,my mother's middle name which I always loved it and even more after Leo disappeared because it also starts with L just like his name..So then when the Ash created my new identity I choose in the documents to be Lauren too...You know,Karen doesn't exist anymore Bo...Lauren does...And you fell in love with her just like she fell in love with you... "

"And why Lewis?"-it was interesting for Bo discovering a totally new side of her girlfriend and falling in love with her even more.

"Well,it's the last name of my idol when I was a teenager,Juliette Lewis,the lead singer of the rock band Juliette and the Licks. Do you know them?"-said Lauren smiling.

"Of course I know them,but I never knew that you like rock or you just wanted to take her in bed?"-it seems that the succubus was a little bit jealous when she heard why her girlfriend choose to be Lewis.

"Actually I do like rock,I became a doctor after my parents died in honor of my dad who was always wanting for me or my brother to be a doctor just like him,but honestly we wanted to be musician so we had a rock band... And yeah I did want to take her in bed too... "-without a doubt Lauren couldn't stop surprising Bo who was falling in love with her over and over again.

"Wow you girl are definitely some kind of source full of surprises...Come on tell me more about you,your band,your brother...I want to know everything!"-said she with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well I was the lead singer in the band which we called Glamsy. Leo was singing too but he was also playing a bass guitar. The other 2 members were our friends John and Richard. John was playing a guitar and Richard drums. We were going to record our second album when my parents died,but after that Leo and I were devastated so it was the end of Glamsy too..."

"You said you and Leo are twins,how was he look like?He was blonde like you? "-definitely our little succubus was really fascinated by this new,old side of her lover.

"Well,the Leo I remember was a blonde guy like me now,because in that time I had painted my hair in dark,he was a fitness addict so he had an awesome body but he was also a player,the girls called him a "Sexgod",even I'm sure he was nothing compared to you..."-Lauren started laughing and Bo too.

"He wasn't actually used to be faithful to anyone and neither I at that time. But he was a good guy,always with a smile on his face,helping to everyone...That's the Leo I remember,the best brother in the world."-she was smiling sadly as she was remembering what was her brother like.

"So you were player huh?"-Bo was laughing.

"Well I just dated another person every day..."-answered Lauren almost shyly.

"You have a picture of you and him?"-asked Bo more seriously.

"Yeah I'll show you when we'll be in my place."

"Great..I'm glad you that you opened your heart and told me everything Lauren. I hope you feel better now."-Bo was looking the doc directly in the eyes.

"Believe me I feel great now,thanks for help me and understand me sweety..."

"That's my duty as your girlfriend bab,but no more secrets right?"

"No more secrets."-accept Lauren and kissed Bo.

"Now lay down,you need to rest."-said Bo while she was trying to push gently doctor Hotpants back in her bed.

"I missed you Bo,I missed you..."-Lauren kissed Bo again.

"Ok If you insist,but you'll lay down. I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly the small soft kiss between them became intense and passionate. Lauren was playing with Bo's hair when the succubus started to kiss her neck. Bo's lips were sliding trough her lover's neck till the chest while her hand was snuggling Lauren's stomach. The sensation that the succubus caused to the doc Hotpants was unbelievable .For just one second she became wet and full of desire to be touched by Bo right there...Meanwhile Bo already took off Lauren's shirt and bra and started kissing and playing softly with her breasts. Bo was always gentle with the doc but now when Lauren was wounded it was amazing how much she had her nature under her control,it seemed like she killed the succubus in herself just to love her lover without hurting her.

"Mmm..."-Lauren was already in trans but when Bo put the hand in her pants the time stopped for a could see perfectly that Lauren's sexual aura was on a highest level so she quickly unbutton her lover's jeans,took off her underwear and settled her head between Lauren's legs.

"Mmmmm..."-this time doctor Hotpants was moaning even louder.

"God, Bo...Right there..Ohh..."

When the succubus noticed that the doc will come if she goes on massaging her clit with the tongue she stopped.

"I was going to come Bo,why did you stop?"-said Lauren almost sadly.

"Shhh..."-was the only think that Bo replied to her girlfriend. She didn't want her lover to come so soon because she had something different,something bigger for Lauren that time,so she returned kissing her girls lips again while with the hand was massaging her breasts.

Suddenly the doc got super excited and it took just a few seconds when she had took off every single piece of textile of Bo's body. She started kissing Bo's breasts when the succubus finally took the strength and stopped her.

"Wait Lo,what are you doing?You're wounded you need to lay down."-she said.

"But I need to touch you Bo and you need to be touched too..."-Lauren was staring at Bo. Their eyes were full of burning desire that needed to be slacking in the very moment.

"Today you're the priority baby...So just lay down."-replied the succubus and started kissing Lauren's chest.

For her part the doc didn't say anything,she knew how much stubborn Bo is so she just closed the eyes and went back to the heaven.

The succubus was sliding her hand through Lauren's breasts,stomach until she stopped right in the hottest part of Lauren's started massaging gently her lovers clit while was kissing her lips. One minute later Bo finally was inside Lauren...Two of her fingers were finally in the Lauren's wet source of the pleasure when Bo's eyes suddenly turned blue.

"It's time Bo..."-said Lauren.

"For what?"-asked her lover.

"You're succubus Bo,you need to feed...So come on,let's do it."-Lauren was encouraging the succubus to suck her chi.

"You'll be the succubus now love..."-said Bo and suddenly while she was gently moving her fingers inside her lover and instead to suck Lauren's chi she gave her own chi to the doc again like she did one day ago...But there was one difference now,now Lauren was conscious and when that happened she finally came.

"I love you..."-whispered Bo when she felt Lauren shaking in her arms.

"Oh...Wow...This was amazing..."-Lauren couldn't believe what she had just felt,it was unbelievable.

"I love you too Bo,I love you more than you can imagine..."-three minutes later,when she finally recovered from the most intense orgasm she ever had she replied to Bo with the whole sincerity in the world. Bo didn't say anything,she just hold strong Lauren in her arms and kissed her lover's cheek.

"You know Bo,I have one more secret..."

"You can tell me everything,you know that..."-said Bo gently.

"You were the first person I made love with...Yeah I was masturbating since I was a teenager and there were times when as I said I dated a different person every single day but before you I never made love with anyone...At first Nadia and I decided to wait and then she fell in coma...When she woke-up yeah even I didn't felt that way like I felt when I was making love with you I did made love with her,but you were the first one.. "-she was still holding strong Bo's naked body.

"So I with you Lauren...So I..."-replied Bo smiling.

"Liar!You're a succubus,you had sex with Kyle,with Dyson and many other people..."-Lauren was now looking at Bo and smiling too.

"It's true I have sex since my 18,but you were talking about making love...And before you I never made love with someone neither...There's a huge difference between sex and making love Lauren...Sex is just pleasing your physical needs and making love is pleasing your soul,it's to love and be loved with every single touch and every single move ...And you are the only one that makes me feel that way Lauren,the only one..."

And then after one more kiss they turned off the lights and fell asleep naked in each others arms like it was just one single body or even better,like just one single soul.


	2. The fruit of that night

Three months later after Bo rescued Lauren from Isaac,the succubus was at the Dahl talking with Kenzi and Trick.

"No,it's in her apartment I guess sleeping...By the way I'm really worried about her. She's kinda weird lately and I don't know what actually is going on with her."-said Bo when Trick asked if her girlfriend is doing some research at the laboratory.

"Oh my God dude!Don't tell me you finally realized that doc Hotpants is weird!"-Kenzi as Kenzi she was joking as she always do.

Bo took a look at her like she wanted to say "Shut-up Kenz!",but she didn't say anything.

"Weird?How you mean?"-opposite of Kenzi,Trick was pretty serious.

"Well,I don't know she's just yelling at me all the time about insignificant stuff like food for example,I mean she was always eating everything and now something comes to her mind and she wants to eat exactly that food and nothing else. She always feels exhausted so she's sleeping most of the day and..."

"And not to mention that they don't have sex for almost one and half week."-added Kenzi.

"Heey!I was going to say she doesn't want to work at all lately too,but how the hell you know about that?! "-Bo was surprised that Kenzi knows that kind of information about her and Lauren.

Yeah,they are best friends,but since she is with Lauren she never talks to Kenzi about her intimate relationship with the doc like she was talking about her ex-lovers. With Lauren everything is different,even Bo's opinion that she should share with her best friend what her lover is in bed like.

"Well Bo-Bo,we're living in the same house,remember?And lately even you both were every single night in your bedroom I didn't hear you both you know..."-answered Kenzi on her own way.

"Wait,wait,wait!You want to say that Lauren is kinda hysterical and she doesn't feel good lately?!Does she have a dizziness also?"-Trick now for some reason was even more serious than he was a two minutes ago.

"Yeah,she has dizziness too. Why?You think is something serious?"

"Listen Bo,as your grandfather,this is the last thing I want to ask you,but I have to...Do you ever gave your chi to Lauren while you both you know...were making love?"-asked Trick a little bit embarrassed.

"That's something intimate,but yeah I did. Why?"

"Oh,crap!"-Trick nervously pounded the bar counter with his hand.

"What the hell is going on Trick?Don't tell me that I hurt her because..."

"I think you impregnated her."-said the blood king before Bo finished the sentence about how she will never forgive herself if she hurt Lauren.

"What?!"-Bo and Kenzi were looking stunning at Trick.

"What did you say?"-asked Bo again,this time her voice was full of emotions.

"Well...I guess I forgot to tell you,but If the succubus give their own chi to some woman while they have sexual relationship it's very possible to impregnate that woman..."

"Wait dude,you're telling that Bo's chi is actually like some kind of sperm when she has sex with another woman?"-Kenzi was surprised as much as Bo.

"Exactly!"-confirmed Bo's grandfather.

"Wow!I'm going to be a aunt!"

"And I grandgrandfather!"-Trick and Kenzi were happy so they were talking and talking and talking.

But,Bo for her part was dumbstruck. Her way of looking was blank and she didn't say anything for a couple of minutes .It's not that she doesn't want children with Lauren,of course she does,but this surprised her at all that she couldn't even speaking and thinking.

"Bo-Bo,hello?!Are you here?!"-Kenzi was yelling while she was waving her right hand in front of Bo's face.

"I'm going to have a child Kenz,a child..."-said Bo still looking in the middle of nowhere.

"Well,yeah,you're going to be a daddy!"-there's no doubt,Kenzi is the kenziest Kenzi ever!

"What?!"-finally Bo turned her head so she could look at Kenzi.

"Of course dude,you're going to be a daddy!You were the one who made the child!"

"I have to talk with Lauren!"-said Bo still shocked by the possibility of becoming a parent.

"Look Bo,maybe she's not pregnant you both need to check it and..."-Bo didn't wait her grandfather to finish the sentence. She already was at the door,leaving the Dahl.

One hour later she already was knocking at the door of Lauren's apartment.

"Hey bab!Here you are!"-said Lauren when she opened the door and saw Bo.

"Yeah,here I'm!"-answered Bo and kissed her girlfriend.

"Look Lo,I have to talk with you."-Bo didn't want to wait to tell her lover Trick's opinion.

"Sure!But,first let's eat because I'm sooo hungry!"-Lauren was already in the kitchen preparing a dinner for Bo and her.

"Listen bab,I was talking with Trick about you and I and..."-Bo didn't even finish the sentence and Lauren was already mad.

"You were talking to your grandfather about our relationship?!Why?!Does he has to... "

"He thinks you're pregnant!"-said the succubus loudly.

"What?!And you believe him?!You came here to tell me that bullshit?!You know that I'm 100% homosexual!And by the way Bo you know that I have never cheated on you and I never will!"-Lauren couldn't imagine what actually is going on. She was thinking that Trick is actually blaming her for cheating on Bo so she get angry at the very moment.

"Of course I know that.."-answered the succubus.

"So you don't believe him?"-Lauren now calmed down.

"Yeah,I do believe him."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something,but Bo was faster.

"He thinks you're pregnant by me."

Exactly like Bo one hour ago Lauren also was stunned. She was just looking at her girlfriend without saying even a one single word.

"Do you remember the night when I gave you my chi while we were making love?"-asked Bo after a short silence.

"Of course,it was the best night ever...Why?"-asked Lauren gently even she was still confused.

"Well he said that if I give my chi to some woman during making love I could impregnate her..."

"Come on baby you can't believe in something like that,I mean imagine how many women should be pregnant or having baby by you right now."-it seemed like Lauren found funny Trick's opinion.

"Actually it was the only time I've done something like that Lauren and pregnant or not I won't regret it. Actually I will do the same thing a thousand times If you're not so worried about my feeding like the past 3 months,because the way you were shaking in my arms,the way you were looking at me...God,I'll never forget it,it was the best night in my life...And imagine a child,fruit of that night,of our love...Even thinking about that it feels amazing... ."-it was unbelievable,but Bo's eyes were full of tears while she was talking about the best night in her life.

"Oh,Bo. It would be incredible...And yeah when I think better I haven't menstruated for a long time and I can't believe that I didn't notice that till now...Not to mention my behavior..."-the doc also was crying now while she was touching her own stomach.

"But,we need to check it..."-she added trying to calm down.

"Yeah,that's why I bought this."-said Bo and took the pregnancy test that she has bought on the way to Lauren's apartment out of her pocket.

Lauren didn't say anything she just took it from Bo's hand and went to the bathroom. For almost 2 minutes she back at the living room.

"Now we have to wait a 5 minutes"-she said and hugged her girlfriend.

Bo was quiet .She just put her hand on Lauren's stomach and started to caress it when suddenly exactly where Bo's hand was something started to shine bright.

"I swear Lo, it's not me."-said Bo looking at Lauren's face and then again at Lauren's stomach.

"Then it must be..."-even Lauren was smiling she still was confused.

"The baby. It must be the baby."-Bo finished the sentence and kissed her girlfriend.

There was nothing that could measure the happiness they were feeling in that moment,the moment when they have assured that the fruit of that night,the best night ever,is actually growing in Lauren's stomach.


	3. The volcano eruption

July. It passed five months after the night Bo made Lauren feel like a succubus and two moths after they found out the beautiful consequence of the best night in their lives. Now they are both lying on their bed in their new house which they bought a few weeks ago and watching TV together before they fall asleep. They still have to organize a lot of things in that house,but at least it's big and there's enough space for them both,their child and of course world craziest aunt to be-Kenzi!

-I miss you...-said Lauren and laid her head on Bo's chest.

"But I'm here Lo. We are together every day."-and it was true, they both were together every single day and they were doing everything together,well almost everything...So for someone who wasn't aware for the real situation it would sound pretty strange.

-You know what I mean. -said Lauren caressing Bo's naked stomach with her fingers.

Bo didn't answer anything she just kissed Lauren's forehead and continued to watch the movie. But, Lauren didn't give up instead she started slowly to slip her hand until it stopped on Bo's panties. The weather was warm so it was usual for them to sleep only in underwear.

"Lauren, please, don't make this harder than it is."

-But,it doesn't have to be hard if you want.-said Lauren with seductive voice. This time she was more persistent than she usually is when she wants something.

"You know that it must be this way if we want to keep our baby safe,we don't have another choice."-none was paying attention to the movie now,some things are definitely more interesting than any movie in the world.

"Bo, listen to me. We have to find another way because this is just insane. I'm sure you don't remember, but the last night you had an orgasm while you were sleeping and I swear I wasn't touching you. Suddenly in the middle of the night you started shaking and moaning my name. I looked at your panties and it was more than obvious that you were wet and not only that,even you were wearing a bra I could still noticed how hard your nipples were...And by the way it wasn't the first time you had an orgasm while you were sleeping in the past few weeks,it happened many times."

-So what? As I know that's completely normal.-Bo was stubborn as always.

"For the humans it is normal-when they are in puberty or they don't have sex for a long time, but you are a succubus Bo, you need sex to survive and that's not what we should play with. Yeah I won't deny, I miss your touch,your skin,your body...But I'm human and I can take it, you can't. You are fighting against your nature Bo and it's not good, definitely it's not good. So just give up before you lose the battle. "

"Oh come on Lo, don't be a drama queen and don't tell me you don't like to see me shaking and screaming your name while I'm sleeping."-the succubus tried to change the theme, but the doc noticed that immediately.

"Bo I'm not kidding, I'm pretty serious."

"So I Lauren, you perfectly know that sometimes I get rough when we are making love,no matter how much I try sometimes that's beyond my control. And I know you sometimes like it and sometimes I like it too,but now we are not alone, you're carrying our child and I don't want to hurt you or to hurt our baby,so please don't make this any harder."

"OK,fine! But I still don't get it why you don't want feed of other people!"

"I do feed of other people, I just don't have sex with them."

"But why?! Their chi is more powerful when they are having sex Bo and you know that better than me. The chi you are sucking from them just by kiss it's not enough! And not to mention that you as a succubus have more sexual needs than any other creature in this world."

"I'm fine bab. We'll have a family now and I want to be faithful to you and our baby, that's why I don't want to have sex with other people. So don't worry about me, I'm great."

"But you are faithful to me Bo, I can feel how much you love me and that's what really matters. The rest is just sex for feeding, right?"-it seems like Lauren for a moment get a little bit jealous and insecure, but Bo calmed her down immediately.

"Yeah it's just a feeding, but right now I don't need that or sex. I need you ,Lauren, I need to feel you and touch you... And maybe that's why my body reacts like that while I'm sleeping. Because I miss YOU,you know making love to you, not a sex as an act for pleasure, but we, loving each other."

"We'll go slow,okay? If you feel that you're about to lose a control we'll stop."

Then Lauren started to kiss Bo's neck,to play with her hair and...and suddenly Bo stopped her.

"Bo,please. I trust you."

Bo was looking straight in her eyes.

"You want this too, right? You are not doing this just because of me?"

"Of course I want this too bab, I want more than anything to feel you with me and...you know...inside me..."-said Lauren shyly and her cheeks get blushed.

When Bo heard these words coming from her girlfriend's mouth she gave up. Well, at the end of the day she is just a succubus, a succubus in love.

So they started to kiss each other passionately like there was no tomorrow,no future,no other people in this world, just they both,just Bo and Lauren loving each other.

-I'll lay on the side and you on the back, okay? -said Bo kissing Lauren's chest while she was caressing her back and slowly unbuttoning the bra.

"Mmm..."-confirmed dr. Hotpants not opening her eyes.

Bo took off Lauren's bra and started to kiss those hard nipples which clearly witnessed about how Lauren feels whenever Bo kiss or touch her. The brunette's lips were sliding more and more until they stopped on the big stomach which was carrying the fruit of their love. She caressed it and kissed it so gently scared of the fact that inside there is a little creature who may be hurt very easily if she press Lauren's stomach more intensive.

Bo loves to tease her girlfriend so she quickly returned kissing the doc's lips and slowly sliding her left hand through the most beautiful body she has ever seen.

"Ohh"- a moan escaped from Lauren's mouth when Bo's hand stopped on her wet panties and softly begin to massage the hard clit.

"Ohh,Bo..."

The succubus slowly put her hand in her lover's panties and started to play with Lauren's clit again, without textile between their skins.

It was amazing how wet the doc was so Bo didn't want to wait anymore and quickly took off Dr. Hotpants's panties and started to kiss her chest between the breasts while her hand was teasing the hottest part of her lover's body, but still not entering inside.

"Ahhh..."-this time Bo was the one who let the moan to escape from her mouth. Well, she couldn't help herself-Lauren's hand was already moving inside Bo's wet panties while her other hand was softly playing with the beautiful brunette hair of her lover.

After one minute or maybe less, the doc quickly took off Bo's panties and finally there were no barriers between them both.

Just like they agreed Bo was lying on a side and Lauren on the back while their lips were playing some sensual game and their hands caressing each others center.

It was unbelievable how they both were shivering and sighing,no,not because of orgasm,well not yet, but just because they were in each others arms and that's something that definitely don't have a price.

Suddenly Bo felt like she was losing control so she quickly stopped the intercourse and stood up from the bed.

-I'm sorry.-she said taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry bab,just take the time you need."

Bo needed just a few minutes to get back in action and now her head was already between Lauren's legs teasing and kissing her lover's "tunnel of the love".

"Ohh...Bo...yeaahh...right...there...Ohh..."

Bo goes on to tease Lo more and more until she was on the edge and couldn't take it anymore.

"Bo... please... I … I ..."

Bo knew exactly what Lo was about to say, well how she wouldn't know when she always put Lauren on the edge to that point that the blond starts to beg her for more, but again the succubus didn't give-up and not only that she didn't pay attention to her girlfriend's wishes,I mean not yet, but also stopped to kiss her on the center and moved her lips on the doc's stomach.

"Bo...please! I just...I can't take it anymore...Please..."

Dr. Hotpants was about to go crazy. She had been breathing so hard that Bo for a moment was scared that maybe she does really teased Lauren too much and maybe too much excitement it's not good for the heart of a pregnant woman so she quickly inserted two fingers inside her lover.

"Ohhh..."-moaned Lauren with relief,but Bo immediately shut her with a long passionate french kiss.

It took less than a two minutes and Lauren with her eyes closed and her head back was already screaming Bo's name and shivering in Bo's arms. She was practically losing herself while the succubus was kissing her chest and caressing her back.

"Revenge!"-said the doc and settled her head between her lover's beautiful legs after she recovered from the orgasm she just had. Lauren started to move her tongue in and out of the most sensitive part of Bo's body. Sometimes she was doing it slowly,but sometimes she was moving her lips so fast against Bo's clit that the brunette needed all the strength in the world to not lose the battle against her nature and make some things that she will regret later for sure.

"Ahh...It's so good...Ohh!"

After two minutes kissing the succubus down there she gently put her knee right against Bo's center while her lips were alternately sucking Bo's like stone hard nipples.

There are no words that could describe what the succubus felt in those moments,she was about to come when suddenly like a wake-up call one thing came to her mind.

"Lo...stop!"

"What?! What happened? You're about to lose control or...did I hurt you?!"-asked the doc with a mixture of worry and confuse on her face,well nobody can blame her, the way Bo told her to stop was pretty dramatic.

"No nothing of that, you just shouldn't move your belly so much..."

"But baby, you're enjoying it so much... "-answered the blond and begin to move her knee against Bo once again, well at the end of the day she was a doctor and she knows better than anyone what is good and what is bad in this occasion. But, Bo was worried, so she insisted for them to change the position.

"Please Lo, I can't enjoy thinking that we are maybe hurting our baby, let's just change the position, please."-she said seriously.

"It's okay Bo, everything is fine..."

"Please Lo..."-we all know how stubborn Bo is so at the end Lauren gave up.

"Fine! So what you suggest, which position?"-asked her with a little bit anger in her voice.

"As I say a few minutes ago you lay on the back and I on the side."

"I don't think you'll enjoy much in that position..." -Dr. Hotpants was skeptical. Even Bo never told her, she knows very well what Bo likes and what not and this position let's just say it's not one of Bo's favorites.

"Love,of course I'll enjoy it,being in your arms is more than enough for me. Just want you and our baby to be safe, okay?"

Lauren didn't say anything she was already lying down on her back kissing and teasing her girlfriend who also was already lying on the side.

Two of Lauren's fingers were moving inside Bo's "tunnel of love" also rubbing the hard clit while her other hand was softly caressing Bo's chest right between her breasts.

"Ohh..."-moaned Bo. Both her hands were gently moving all over her lover's body when suddenly the ecstasy was about to explode. They weren't kissing, but they were so close that the doc could feel Bo's hot breath against her lips while they both were looking each other right in their eyes.

"Ahhh...Lau...ren..."-she screamed.

Bo's eyes became blue when her whole body began to shake like there was a earthquake inside her or maybe not, maybe it was a volcano, volcano which suddenly erupted and the lava flowed all over Lauren's body. Bo ejaculated.

-I love you.- murmured the blond kissing Bo's lips while the succubus was still shivering and fighting for breath. It was the first time in life Lauren saw Bo so weak. Even at the times when she was hurt and she needed to feed she didn't look so weak as she is right now in her lover's arms, well always was the opposite- Lauren was the weak one and Bo the strong one so maybe that's why this whole situation was kinda weird for Lauren ,but at the same time it was amazing to see how vulnerable the person you love is who by the way is one of the strongest people,if not the strongest one, you ever met and to know that you are the reason for their vulnerability.

A few minutes later they finally took a breath.

"Wow...Woow! I love you too... "- said Bo still not completely recovered from definitely the most intense orgasm she ever had.

"This totally caught you by surprise,huh?"-asked the Dr. Hotpants smiling.

-Yeah...I mean I knew that is possible I mean how wouldn't know I made you ejaculate a few times,said Bo laughing and then added:" But I never have ejaculated before. "

-Some things are new even for a succubus.-Lauren laughed too.

-Yeah,but do you know which part was my favorite?-asked the succubus and kissed Lauren on the neck.

-No,which one?-the doc was curious.

"The part when you said that you love me exactly when I was practically losing myself in your arms."

-Ohhh...I love you,I love you, I love you...-Lauren simply melted from the words she just heard, so she started to say "I love you!" and to kiss Bo's lips, Bo's cheeks, Bo's neck and chest multiple times.

-Haha,I love you too baby, I really really love you!-said Bo holding Lauren's head with her hands so she could look Lauren straight in her eyes and then kissed her lips very intensive.

-So it felt great?-asked Lauren again happy that she made Bo feel something that nobody else did.

-It felt amazing and I have to admit, I really really needed this. -confessed the succubus.

-See?! I told you!You are a succubus baby of course you need this,maybe that's why ejaculated, two months without sex must be hell for a succubus. -answered the doc smiling.

"Well sort of, but masturbation helped ."

-Yeah, once a month, I think that helped a lot.-said the doc ironically.

-Twice ,twice a month.-Bo corrected her laughing.

"Seriosly bab, what happened this three months with you, for a succubus your sexual drive was pretty low."

-Well I'm a succubus Lo and maybe I'm living from sex, but I'm definitely not living for sex, I have feelings too...and yeah I didn't want to hurt you, but this sudden parenthood also attached me emotionally I was scared of the thought what if I fail as a parent or what if I just lose a control a hurt you or our baby...But, don't worry now I'm great! - another confession came from Bo's mouth while she was playing with Lauren's hair.

"But baby why don't you tell me? You know that I'm always here for you,to love you and help you in every single situation."

"Of course I know that bab,but now you are pregnant and I thought..."

-Always Bo, no matter what I'm always here for you.-the blond interrupted her already knowing what her lover was about to say.

"I know,I'm sorry. From now on we are together in everything."-said Bo playing with Lauren's hair. "Exactly."-confirmed the doc smiling, then she just kissed Bo and for a couple of minutes they continued lying embraced in silence.

-Bo?! -said Lauren then,while her head was lying on Bo's chest.

-Mmm...-answered the succubus lazy.

"Can we..."

"Yeah we can, but slowly, I don't want you to get exhausted in this condition, okay? "-said the brunette before the doc even finished the sentence.

-How you knew that?! -Lauren was surprised that Bo already knew what she was about to say.

-Well I'm a succubus Lo and even I was afraid to not lose control I can see clearly how varies your sex drive lately, sometimes it's pretty low, but sometimes like now for example is high as much as mine, of course when I'm in a normal condition. -answered the succubus smiling.

-Oh...Then let's back in action. -said Lauren and took a seductive look at her girlfriend.

Bo for her part didn't need to hear that twice, so she was already doing the thing in which she was the best.

Twenty minutes later or maybe a half hour they were resting again in each others arms, the only difference was that now the succubus was the one who laid her head on her lover's chest and Lauren was the one who was playing with Bo's hair.

-Bo?! -said Lauren again.

-More? -asked Bo laughing even she knew that her girlfriend's sex drive is satisfied now so it's perfectly clear that that's not the thing the doc want to say.

-Heey, maybe my sex drive is crazy nowadays but I'm not a succubus...-answered the doc also laughing.

-So? What you wanted to tell me? -asked the succubus caressing Lauren's big stomach.

-Do you think is a succubus or incubus? -she hold her hand on her stomach and touched Bo's hand .The succubus lifted her head and looked straight in her girlfriend's eyes with an inquiring glance.

"You mean boy or girl?"

-Both, boy and girl.-announced the doctor while he was doing the ultrasound on Lauren's stomach.

-Twins? -asked Bo clearly surprised.

-Yeah, twins. You see that?-asked him pointing his index finger at something unclear on the monitor.

-That's the bite of another heart that we didn't notice earlier. -said Lauren looking at the monitor.

-Exactly. -confirmed the gynecologist.

-Congratulations. -he said smiling.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other with the big smile on their faces. Two days ago they had been wondering if they'll have a boy or a girl and now they found out that they'll have both-boy and girl, nobody was happier than them in that moment.

-Twins, we''ll have twins! -screamed Bo and kissed Lauren after they left the clinic.

-Like Leo and me! -said the doc and put her hand on Bo's arm.

-Succubus AND Incubus! -added Bo. They both knew that their children won't be humans ,it was more than obvious because Lauren's stomach was often shining bright without a reason just like Bo's touch when she is using her succubus power to seduce someone.

-Ha-ha,man poor me, hope they won't be stubborn as you are because how would I deal with so many Bo's around me when I can't deal with one?! -said Lauren laughing and Bo was also laughing at her joke.

-But, at least I don't have to worry, I already know they would be soo stunning. -she added looking at Bo seductive.

-And intelligent too. -replied the succubus and gently bit Lauren's lip right before the long passionate french kiss.

Then Bo unlocked the car and they went straight to their house,you already know in which room exactly. ;)

_P.S Sorry for my grammar mistakes guys, I'm not a native english speaker...Thanks for reading :) _

** To be continued**


End file.
